Pointless (2018 Game Show)
Pointless is an ongoing television quiz show based on the Australian and British programs of the same name. It is broadcast on Neon Entertainment and co-hosted by Sam Wilkes Jr. and Lynette Tyler, this being the first show not to be co-hosted by Sam Wilkes Holahan in any way. It began on 23 July 2018. Pointless is filmed at Sam's VIP Office grounds in Woodridge, a suburb in the outskirts of Brisbane. Starting in November 2018, filming was moved to Brisbane in one of the filming studios owned by the Sam Wilkes Radio Network. Recording of this series began in May 2018. History In June 2018, Sam had announced that Family Feud was going to end later in 2018. It was confirmed that all other networks have refused to broadcast Pointless, leaving Sam Wilkes Radio Network channel Neon Entertainment as the likely broadcaster, since Sam Wilkes Radio Network is the only free-to-air network. In July, it was announced that this version of Pointless would air on Neon Entertainment, replacing Family Feud ''after it broadcasted for 4 years. On 11 October 2018, the show ended its episode early but began broadcasting again on 12 October 2018. It was for the same reason that the 1st run of the 2017 revival of Deal or No Deal ended. On 1 November 2018, most likely to coincide with the first upload on the CigarettesAshtray channel six years ago, he announced that the new "Pointless" will begin on November 2, 2018, with the new Neon Entertainment logo, a new head-to-head animation and a new studio in Brisbane. The new version of Pointless began on 2 November 2018, with the new Neon Entertainment logo, the new head-to-head animation and a new studio in Brisbane, while retaining the entire crew that contributed to the show at the time. Later in November, Sam Wilkes Jr. has replaced Lynette Drummond with Andrew permanently after Lyn had decided to stay at her friend's house for dinner. Later that night, Sam Jr. has decided that on 25 January 2019 that Lyn will leave Pointless after 5 months as she didn't have a proper farewell in November 2018. Although, these plans never materialized and it was announced that on December 3, Pointless will be on a two week break before returning on December 17, 2018. Season 2 of Pointless began in February 2019, with new animations for "stepping up to the podium", "head to head" and "the player uncovering the pointless answer". Everything else remains the same, especially its location in Brisbane. Reruns of 13 episodes began 16 April 2019 and the last episodes will be broadcasted from 29 April to 10 May 2019. Pointless will be replaced by Celebrity Name Game, hosted by Austin Holahan. The final episode of Pointless will broadcast 10 May 2019. Sam Wilkes Jr. would later replace Austin Holahan in Celebrity Name Game with production continuing in May 2019 following Austin's death on April 5, 2019. Awards and Nominations Pointless has been nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Game Show. Co-hosts 'Co-Hosts''' Sam Wilkes Jr. - Main host and score keeper. To this day appears in all episodes except one. Lynette Tyler (most episodes) - Keeper of the pointless facts & figures, answers unanswered questions at the end of each round, announces pointless answers, asks and describes questions relating to any topic Sam Jr. reads on the screen behind them. Andrew (episodes when Lyn is unavailable) - Keeper of the pointless facts & figures, answers unanswered questions at the end of each round, announces pointless answers, asks and describes questions relating to any topic Sam Jr. reads on the screen behind them.